User talk:DaughterofTerpsichore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daughter of a Titan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome to the wiki! If you wanna chat face to face with someone you can go on chatango: http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ So, welcome and all that! and this isn't automated this is really me. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'Death is the only thing I'm good at,']][[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|''' so I call myself death...']] 19:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey :D firstly welcome to the wiki! Hopr you have fun here. Secondly, you know the picture you used for Reya Milan has been used by me for one of my own characters. So do you mind using another one? I am the night sky and you are the stars that light my world 21:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello DoT, Welcome to PJO wiki. Pleased to meet you. Im Ersason. You can call me Ersason, Ersa or just Ers. If you need anything leave a message of if you relly need me Im usually here -> Holoverse_Wiki if you want to join, let me know :D Happy editing Ersason219 21:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Demigod High Sure Emma, i will add Reya Milan to the story, all i need to know is what kind of situation will she be in, how will Percy meet her or notice her? Luke 12346 Demigod High Message That sounds awesome! I'll introduce her in the next chapter, that would be Percy's second day of school. I have to ask you questions, like if you want your character to be good friends with Percy or go out with any of the other characters? If you have any more questions about the story just feel free to ask me. ~~ Where ever there is darkness, I shall be there, for i am the light! ~~ Demigod High Message 2 Ok, thats all settled, oh and if you wanna join it...like say be a writer you're free to do it but you'll have to use your own character. ~~ Where Darkness Lies, I shall Be there, For I am the Light ~~ Demigod High Collab Sure you could write, as soon as i finish this chap you can do the next one but you'll have to use Reya. ~~Where ever there is Darkness, I shall be there, for i am the Light ~~ You can write your chap for Demigod High now ~~Where ever darkness lies, i shall be there, For i am The Light ~~ ur turn to do another chap Luke 12346 Ur turn to do a chap for Demigod High again ur turn again ur turn again ur turn again Ur turn again Ur turn again, feel free to do ask many chaps as you want, its your story too ur turn again U can do the next chap if you want, in fact do as many chaps as you want Luke 12346 That chap was awesome! Shine 5 is a great name! so i got a question, if Jason is singing then what is Reya gonna do? Hey Emma could you continue the next chap? i don't really know what to do next after the talent competition and your chaps are more funnier then mine Hey Emma, just wanted to know if you wanted me to do the next chap or not, and if so whats the song for the gig at the beach in the chap? Oh i love that song! that'll be awesome! of course Could you do the next chap? Great chap Emma, should the next chap introduce everyone going back to school? That would be cool! And i was thinking we could have another transfer student....but i can't think of who, can you? Oh i just got an idea! What if both came and Annabeth falls for Luke and Rachel falls for Percy or something? Thats a cool idea! Why don't you write the chapter and i'll do the next, right now i'm makin Lunaii pics for Luke and Rachel great chap! Doing mine now! Greetings, ''DaughterofTerpischore. You have been humbly invited to participate in Jason Grace & the Olympians, a collab started by DarkCyberWolf. If you wish to join, please say as much in this blog. Thank you. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 23:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Into the Unknown is you want to read the first chap just click here and if you have any questions just message me or come on chatango . - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) My character's name is Atreo's, he's a son of Zeus, he was one of the survivors of the Trojan War. Luke 12346 Sure! Name if "The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 19"- SWAG SWAG SWAG 22:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC)